Pictures! :D
Josie's pictures and randomness :D This is all of my pictures that I have made so far. They have either been made and taken by me (besides smileys xD and maybe some other people have added) But the rest of these pictures are mine. I had taken a lot of these pictures awhile back and decided to upload them out of boredom. Then Zac asked me if I had more, and thus started the photo uploading craze xD Most of the pictures are recent like the flowers and such but the black and white ones are all pictures from when I first got my camera and was initially just messing around with the colors. I hope you enjoy them and feel free to comment and leave any suggestions on what you'd like to see me add (if its possible for me too). I will be uploading more pictures throughout the summer and building up this big photo album of mine I already have created. Enjoy! :D Pictures marina flooded.jpg|Flood water Flooded.JPG|Collapsed dock Hurricane Irene.JPG|Hurricane Flood affects.jpg|Marina flooded smiley-face.jpg|A GIANT SMILEY :D (idk i felt this page was too serious xDD) Kim Rose.png|(not my photo) added by Kevvy Smiley-face.jpg|Extra smiley? Cute teddy bears cartoon 2.jpg|Teddy bear :D Recolor.png|failed pic by me? xD Cloudy.jpg|Sun rising Heart snowflake.jpg|Snow falling Bubbles.jpg|foamy Bridge.jpg|Fave black and white shot under the bridge Flood affects.jpg|Flood water Hurricane Irene.JPG|flooded Marina flooded.jpg|Marina under water itslef lucy.jpeg|LUCY :D Random girl.png|:P DSCF0049.JPG|pretty sky colors DSCF0104.JPG|baby waves rolling in DSCF0337.JPG|snow covered road DSCF0338.JPG|snow in yard untouched DSCF0339.JPG|tree with snow dust DSCF0354.JPG|black and white sky shot DSCF0356.JPG|grey scaled shot DSCF0358.JPG|snow time DSCF0359.JPG|woods DSCF0364.JPG|fence shadow DSCF0365.JPG|fire DSCF0390.JPG|highway DSCF0392.JPG|on the road DSCF0394.JPG|speed shot black and white #1 DSCF0397.JPG|black and white shot #2 DSCF0398.JPG|Bridge far away DSCF0400.JPG|distant power lines DSCF0401.JPG|end of the road DSCF0408.JPG|building congruence DSCF0409.JPG|buildings DSCF0410.JPG|mystery building DSCF0427.JPG|tree DSCF0428.JPG|plant DSCF0431.JPG|over the rainbow DSCF0448.JPG|slider of camera DSCF0457.JPG|rocks DSCF0572.JPG|footsteps in the sand... DSCF0574.JPG|sand castles, by an unknown builder DSCF0575.JPG|sun DSCF0740.JPG|hiding in clouds DSCF0741.JPG|waves DSCF0764.JPG|snowflakes Josie Back.jpg|Zac's work of editing a bunch of pics together xDDD he wanted this the background but sadly it doesn't agree with what he wants DSCF7090.JPG DSCF7089.JPG DSCF7088.JPG DSCF7087.JPG DSCF9005.JPG|SKITTLES :D DSCF9010.JPG|Finally stopped raining :D DSCF9011.JPG DSCF9012.JPG DSCF9013.JPG DSCF9014.JPG DSCF9016.JPG DSCF9018.JPG DSCF9019.JPG DSCF9020.JPG DSCF9021.JPG DSCF9022.JPG DSCF9023.JPG DSCF9024.JPG DSCF9025.JPG DSCF9026.JPG DSCF9028.JPG DSCF9029.JPG DSCF9030.JPG DSCF9031.JPG|Fossils DSCF9034.JPG DSCF9040.JPG DSCF9042.JPG|Keyboard DSCF9043.JPG|Keyboard picture # 2 DSCF9044.JPG|Bubbles :D DSCF9049.JPG|Rainbow markers DSCF9050.JPG|Basket DSCF9051.JPG|a design from a bag I have (I thought it was pretty :D ) DSCF9053.JPG|Lights from inside a candle holder DSCF9055.JPG|Molly sleeping DSCF9056.JPG|Lucy picture #1 DSCF9058.JPG|Lucy picture #2 DSCF9059.JPG|Little lucy Picture #3 DSCF9060.JPG|Red with black roses DSCF9061.JPG DSCF9062.JPG|Flower Boquet DSCF9063.JPG DSCF9065.JPG DSCF9067.JPG|Glass DSCF9068.JPG|Skittles yum :D DSCF9069.JPG|Rainbow colors of skittles DSCF9071.JPG|Boo Boo my old kitty <3 DSCF9073.JPG|Rainbow papers DSCF9077.JPG|painted glass DSCF9078.JPG|Painted glass #2 DSCF9079.JPG|Light DSCF9080.JPG|Light up close DSCF9081.JPG|dots DSCF9083.JPG|Dog drawing by me :D DSCF9084.JPG|close up of dog drawing DSCF9088.JPG|Lucky DSCF9090.JPG|Lucky saying hello to the camera DSCF9091.JPG|Lucky looking outside DSCF9094.JPG|Molly squinting (she just woke up :3) DSCF9095.JPG|Molly DSCF9096.JPG|Pretty pink flower DSCF9098.JPG|side shot of pink flower DSCF9099.JPG|Baby purple flowers DSCF9100.JPG|Yellow flowers DSCF9101.JPG|Pink and yellow flower DSCF9103.JPG|up close shot of pink and yellow DSCF9104.JPG|Cloudy sky... more rain? DSCF9106.JPG|Yellow flowers surrounded by stones DSCF9108.JPG|red and yellow flower up close DSCF9109.JPG|Yellow flowers in a bunch DSCF9110.JPG|up close yellow flowers DSCF9111.JPG|pink flowers DSCF9112.JPG|Neon pink flowers DSCF9113.JPG|Bright Red flower DSCF9114.JPG|tree trunks DSCF9115.JPG|Orange and yellow flower up close DSCF9116.JPG|Tiger lilly DSCF9117.JPG|tall grass DSCF9118.JPG|Little garden DSCF9119.JPG|Purple flowers DSCF9120.JPG|up close pink flower with red and yellow DSCF9121.JPG|A cluster of blue flowers DSCF9122.JPG|Bundles of flowers DSCF9124.JPG|Easter colored flowers DSCF9125.JPG|Cluster of yellow and pink flowers DSCF9126.JPG|Flower bush DSCF9127.JPG|Dull green leaves with pretty purple flowers :3 DSCF9128.JPG|Bunny under a bush DSCF9129.JPG|Bunny on the rocks DSCF9130.JPG|Bunny leaving DSCF9131.JPG|Pink bright flowers DSCF9132.JPG|pretty pink flowers DSCF9133.JPG|up on the rocks DSCF9134.JPG|higher up with pink flowers DSCF9135.JPG|Doggy beach DSCF9136.JPG|Photogenic bunny? (Bunny models) DSCF9137.JPG|down the beach DSCF9138.JPG|Hair interupting picture time? DSCF9139.JPG|bay water DSCF9140.JPG|straight across to the other beach DSCF9141.JPG|The bay DSCF9142.JPG|Dock in bay DSCF9143.JPG|drift wood DSCF9144.JPG|Cloudy blue skies DSCF9145.JPG|blue skies DSCF9146.JPG|Above the beach DSCF9147.JPG|Vines and sky DSCF9148.JPG|bush on the beach DSCF9149.JPG|I <3 you DSCF9150.JPG|Suds DSCF9151.JPG|back out to the bay DSCF9152.JPG|Too bright, going blind xD DSCF9153.JPG|geese? ( they shall be called ducks due to spelling issues xD) DSCF9154.JPG|walking back from the beach DSCF9155.JPG|sky and power lines DSCF9156.JPG|Power lines DSCF9157.JPG|mini house mailbox! DSCF9159.JPG|Trees DSCF9160.JPG|Mini bench :3 DSCF9161.JPG|steps DSCF9162.JPG|more clouds DSCF9163.JPG|Boredom with a fence xD DSCF9164.JPG|big tree DSCF9165.JPG|Picket white fence DSCF9166.JPG|Criss crossing DSCF9167.JPG|Little white flowers DSCF9168.JPG|epic plant DSCF9169.JPG|Red and white flower DSCF9170.JPG|Red and white bunches Picture section two DSCF9171.JPG|Morning DSCF9172.JPG|Up on the balcony DSCF9173.JPG|American Flag DSCF9174.JPG|The walk home from school DSCF9175.JPG|Walking home #2 DSCF9176.JPG|Back road DSCF9177.JPG|Side road DSCF9178.JPG|Spikey purple flower DSCF9179.JPG|Up on the tree top DSCF9180.JPG|Yellow and purple flowers DSCF9181.JPG|Huge grass DSCF9182.JPG|Trees DSCF9183.JPG|Pretty arch DSCF9184.JPG|Just keep walking :D DSCF9185.JPG|Broken fence DSCF9186.JPG|Cover DSCF9187.JPG|I'm on a boat! DSCF9188.JPG|tree shadow DSCF9189.JPG|Wires DSCF9190.JPG|One lonely flower DSCF9191.JPG|So many clouds today DSCF9192.JPG|Clouds, clouds, clouds DSCF9193.JPG|Sunshine DSCF9194.JPG|little flowers DSCF9195.JPG|pretty DSCF9196.JPG|sand and rocks almost home DSCF9197.JPG|tree tops DSCF9198.JPG|walking in the driveway DSCF9199.JPG|Boo up on the deck DSCF9200.JPG|Little miss rolley poley DSCF9201.JPG|Kitten on the deck DSCF9202.JPG|Rolling over in the sun DSCF9204.JPG|Hoops DSCF9205.JPG|Following the lines DSCF9206.JPG|Peek-a-Boo DSCF9207.JPG|Distractions DSCF9208.JPG|Tanning xD DSCF9209.JPG|Tummy crawling photo shoot DSCF9210.JPG|Borderline DSCF9211.JPG|In the distances is the beach :D DSCF9212.JPG|Up, Up above DSCF9215.JPG|Got to get it DSCF9216.JPG|Clouds up above DSCF9217.JPG|Way down below DSCF9218.JPG|Bushes DSCF9219.JPG|Along the edge DSCF9220.JPG|Checkered Kitty DSCF9222.JPG|Spinning round DSCF9227.JPG|Molly DSCF9231.JPG|Professional statue DSCF9232.JPG|Molly creeping DSCF9235.JPG|Ceiling light DSCF9236.JPG|Hungry kitten DSCF9238.JPG|Statues and a box DSCF9239.JPG|buttons in a box DSCF9240.JPG|Bronze Star DSCF9241.JPG|Gold Plate DSCF9242.JPG|Civil War plaque DSCF9243.JPG|I look up and this is what I see... scary face xD DSCF9244.JPG|Sleeping DSCF9245.JPG|stretching DSCF9246.JPG|Chilling xD Picture Section three DSCF9248.JPG|White flowers DSCF9249.JPG|trains DSCF9250.JPG|train chimes DSCF9251.JPG|riding my bike around DSCF9252.JPG|Yellow flowers DSCF9254.JPG|more white flowers DSCF9255.JPG|pink flowers DSCF9256.JPG|more pink flowers in a bush DSCF9258.JPG|Gasps :o its raining DSCF9259.JPG|cold and rainy DSCF9260.JPG|Soggy DSCF9261.JPG|clearing up, still pouring DSCF9262.JPG|Up close with lucky DSCF9266.JPG|Lucky got outside and got wet DSCF9267.JPG|Through the window DSCF9268.JPG|puddles DSCF9269.JPG|Tree DSCF9270.JPG|tree #2 DSCF9271.JPG|rain drops and clear skies DSCF9272.JPG|After the storm DSCF9273.JPG|driving DSCF9274.JPG|taking pics on the car ride DSCF9275.JPG|Driving, driving YAY DSCF9276.JPG|just keep driving DSCF9277.JPG|sun shining through DSCF9278.JPG|clouds and sun DSCF9279.JPG|sunny DSCF9280.JPG|first stop DSCF9281.JPG|up above the car DSCF9282.JPG|epic street light DSCF9283.JPG|skylight DSCF9284.JPG|Driving on teh road DSCF9285.JPG|cruising DSCF9286.JPG|green scene DSCF9287.JPG|Side exit DSCF9288.JPG|la da da driving round town DSCF9290.JPG|turning DSCF9291.JPG|clouds hiding DSCF9292.JPG|raining coming back? DSCF9296.JPG|drive by pics DSCF9297.JPG|power lines and clouds DSCF9298.JPG|Fave photo DSCF9301.JPG|Shine down DSCF9302.JPG|Reflecting DSCF9303.JPG|Sunshine DSCF9304.JPG|Lot DSCF9307.JPG|bushes DSCF9308.JPG|very cloudy today :o DSCF9309.JPG|Lot #2 DSCF9310.JPG|airplane DSCF9311.JPG|pink clouds DSCF9312.JPG|bit blurry DSCF9313.JPG|speed shot DSCF9315.JPG|DUN DUN DUNNNN! DSCF9316.JPG|light DSCF9317.JPG|taken through back window Summer shots DSCF9319.JPG|Raining out DSCF9320.JPG|Thunder and Lightning Storm :o the sky is yellow DSCF9321.JPG|Summer storm DSCF9322.JPG|trees DSCF9323.JPG|Sun coming out DSCF9327.JPG|treetop DSCF9328.JPG|Plant DSCF9329.JPG|0.o a light! DSCF9330.JPG|Yellowish sky DSCF9331.JPG|tree and all the random things that fell on the sand DSCF9332.JPG|plants :o DSCF9333.JPG|there is that light again :o it follows me and my camera :o DSCF9334.JPG|Lucky sleeping in the paper basket DSCF9335.JPG|Lucy fell asleep :3 DSCF9336.JPG|Lucky in a UPS box DSCF9337.JPG|Lucy sees Molly DSCF9338.JPG|the loves LucyxLucky xDD they are so cute A0GLtHVCAAA7kTW.jpg|Lucy waking me up! Molly.jpg|Molly in a box :o Life.jpg|I played Life with my friend :D ... our people were law breakers :o DUN DUN DUNNNN lucy sleeping.jpg|She fell asleep on my pillow xDD LUCY LIKES ICED TEA.jpg|She wants my iced tea :o Lion at 6flags.jpg|Lion trying to open cage at six flags Lucky in a plant.jpg|Lucky sleeping in a plant pot lucky sleeping on the table.jpg|Lucky falling off the computer table Lucy cleaning her paw.jpg|Lucy licking her paw Ride at 6flags.jpg|Parachute chair ride at six flags Boo Sleeping.jpg|Boo fell asleep Random pics of mine Waterfall.jpg|Waterfall Bxbhgeizjbnjhhxq.jpg|Water/ Lake orbt.png|Picture made by Zac for me for my story :D Josie BackDrop.png|A picture made by Zac meant for the background of the wiki, but sadly it didn't work :( Hurricane Sandy: Pictures from around Town DSCF9489.JPG|The Club House in my Neighborhood DSCF9490.JPG|How high the water reached at the small beach and the club house DSCF9491.JPG|tree uprooted down the street from me DSCF9492.JPG|Flooding in my neighborhood DSCF9493.JPG|How high the water got up on the houses DSCF9494.JPG|Wide shot of flooding DSCF9495.JPG|Things floating around by the houses DSCF9496.JPG|After Hurricane Sandy left the sky was still very dark DSCF9497.JPG|Same house as the other picture. This person had two trees completely uproot in their yard, and neither hit their house. One fell and took out the power lines, and the other hit the gutter, but no real bad damage was done. DSCF9498.JPG|Close up of the uprooting DSCF9499.JPG|Huge tree collapsed from a yard and fell over onto the street DSCF9500.JPG|Close up of tree DSCF9501.JPG|Doggy beach is completely flooded, and after the flood water receeded most of the sand was gone DSCF9502.JPG|Dock near the doggy beach was completely destroyed. DSCF9503.JPG|Side Yard, on the water of the house next to the doggy beach was flooded really badly. It went all the way around the back of the house, luckily the house was higher up that its yard. DSCF9504.JPG|Water started coming up from the doggy beach onto the water front properties driveway. DSCF9505.JPG|The doggy beach was about four feet under water in this shot. The beach slopes down toward the water, and by the beginning of the black fence is where the beach ended. It was about 4 feet high in that area. DSCF9506.JPG|Tree snapped at base and top half fell into the yard. DSCF9507.JPG|Shot of tree coming through fence and going into screen door. No real damage was done, except to the fence. DSCF9508.JPG|At the other end of my neighborhood next to my old home, boats from the marina were sitting in the water that were originally on blocks DSCF9509.JPG|My neighbors old yard was completely flooded only 3 feet from actually reaching the house. The last boat was where the end of their property fell. Not the Width but the length of their property total. DSCF9510.JPG|The old playset used to sit infront of that tree, before the neighbors moved. Now its all underwater. DSCF9511.JPG|Flood water started coming up through the marina on the main road. DSCF9512.JPG|Boats started floating up toward the main street from the marina, after the water lifted them off their blocks. DSCF9513.JPG|In the background the park is completely under water up to the street it sits on. DSCF9514.JPG|Low lying part of building and its parking lot are completely under water. DSCF9515.JPG|Dead end that sits on the bay is completely flooded and the house in the back are all in water. DSCF9516.JPG|Same dead end street, this is the house that sits on the main road connected to the street. The water flooded into his back yard and part of the house. DSCF9517.JPG|Shot of dead end, the water was reflecting the light from the sun making it look blurry. DSCF9518.JPG|Water made its way into the buildings behind the large concrete wall as well as all over the street. DSCF9519.JPG|A few trees also came down in the flooded yard of the red house on the main street. DSCF9520.JPG|Close up of the end of the road. The street sign down there was another road. The road ends about three feet after that sign and then the bay usually sits there. The street was originally used to load boats into the water. DSCF9521.JPG|Between the red house and the house next to it. This was taken from the front side of the houses, showing how the water came up through the back and went around the houses. DSCF9522.JPG|This is another red house, it sits right next to the baige house that sits next to the red house in the other pictures. The ducks were having a blast swimming in all of the water. DSCF9523.JPG|The main road was completely flooded from there, so we had to take a different route to get into town. So we walked all the way up a side street and down another road to get to town. DSCF9524.JPG|Another shot of the flood water on the main road. DSCF9525.JPG|This picture was take right after the main road pictures. This is on the right side of the road in the parking lot of a building. It almost looks like a river rather than what it really is. DSCF9526.JPG|After a lot of walking we found out that one of the parts of the fork in the main road was completely flooded. My friend lives over there but luckily the water didn't reach her house. We went up the road next to this one instead and managed to make it into town. DSCF9527.JPG|Same road as the picture before, just at a different angle. The little river over here connected with the flooded bay and over flowed onto the road. DSCF9528.JPG|Again another shot of the road. DSCF9529.JPG|Same road but from a farther away shot... I was really worried about my friend at the time. DSCF9530.JPG|The little italian resteraunt near me was flooded from the street in the previous picture. DSCF9531.JPG|The plaza only had water from the rain pooled in the lowest lying part of it. DSCF9532.JPG|We stopped at the supermarket to pick up some food, but everything was pretty much bare. DSCF9533.JPG|Back in my neighborhood its the same street as the other photo with the floating hose in it but this is the front street of it, the other side was the end part of this street. DSCF9534.JPG|Houses on the same street as the previous photo after the water started to receed. DSCF9535.JPG|Same flooded road, the water used to be on the steps but it receeded a lot. DSCF9536.JPG|Same street. The water used to sit up on the walkway but it went down a bit. DSCF9537.JPG|The log was dragged from another area into this yard. Same street as all the other pics so far. DSCF9538.JPG|The water receeded a bit from the club house. DSCF9539.JPG|all of the water still infront of the club house. This is the street in front of the club house. DSCF9540.JPG|garbage is floating around in front of the club house as well as garbage cans. DSCF9541.JPG|The beach next to the club house was completely under water still. DSCF9542.JPG|another piece of the broken dock appeared. DSCF9544.JPG|The dock was completely destroyed. DSCF9545.JPG|the water was still very high on the fence of the club houses beach. DSCF9547.JPG|the water went down alot by the club house but it is still very high. DSCF9548.JPG|there was american flags all over floating in the water and in the debris, it was really sad. DSCF9549.JPG|part of the border of the clubhouses wall on the water. Somehow it made its way over the fence. My friend was standing on it. DSCF9550.JPG|The beach used to go out further than that pole in the water by the club house. DSCF9551.JPG|The water receeded a lot more after two days. DSCF9552.JPG|The houses still have water surrounding them though. DSCF9553.JPG|close up on one of the houses. DSCF9554.JPG|there used to be a small beach here... now all there is is the oil and gosoline drops floating out into the water. DSCF9555.JPG|A chunk of dock next to the underwater beach. It must have floated over here and got stuck. DSCF9556.JPG|All the grass plains marsh like area out there is mostly under water now. The water went up through the fence on the right. DSCF9558.JPG|The Marina in the neighborhood connecting to mine. It got pretty flooded, and this was it two days after the hurricane. DSCF9559.JPG|far away shot of marina flooded. DSCF9561.JPG|side of the marina. DSCF9562.JPG|the water was higher on this wall when the hurricane originally hit. It went down a lot. DSCF9563.JPG|left side of the marina. DSCF9564.JPG|right side of marina again. DSCF9565.JPG|the water was a lot higher on this brown shack than it is in this photo. DSCF9566.JPG|more of the marina. DSCF9568.JPG|a boat chilling in the flood water. DSCF9569.JPG|more boats and stuff in the flood water. The marina was missing three boats. DSCF9570.JPG|close up of water on the boats. DSCF9572.JPG|after the flooding went down I went over my friends house and we checked out the park in her neighborhood which is the flooded park in a previous pic of mine. Alot of trees were down and things were tossed everywhere. DSCF9573.JPG|Tree that fell down on one of the tables that floated in from the building across the river. DSCF9574.JPG|A tree just casually floating in the water in front of the park. DSCF9575.JPG|the picnic table from across the river took out the parks fence. DSCF9576.JPG|there is so much sand in the river that the garbage can was able to sit there with the water only a few inches high. DSCF9577.JPG|another picnic table from across the river got stuck in the sand and was hit into the dock of someones house next to the park. DSCF9578.JPG|someones house was hit by a falling tree. Luckily it was only the garage. DSCF9579.JPG|damage up close. DSCF9580.JPG|the pole snapped off and was just hanging by its wires. DSCF9581.JPG|down power line and tree. DSCF9582.JPG|picture of the tree that hit the house. It took out power lines and was uprooted. This entire street was also under water and many of the families lost all of their things. While my friend and I were walking up the street we saw all the families trying to salavge stuff from the flood water damage. DSCF9583.JPG|another pic of the fallen tree and power line. After The Snow Storm DSC00157.JPG|It snowed! DSC00158.JPG|Shadow in the snow from the trees DSC00159.JPG|Sky view DSC00160.JPG|Walking in the woods DSC00161.JPG|Pathway in the woods DSC00162.JPG|Pretty lense glare while walking in the woods DSC00163.JPG|Snow covered trees, and fallen branches DSC00164.JPG|Snow sitting on the trunks of trees :) DSC00165.JPG|The bmx bike trails are covered up by snow too, almost fell in a few ditches taking this picture haha DSC00166.JPG|Bmx trails/ hills, and ditches covered in snow DSC00167.JPG|Open area in the woods DSC00168.JPG|Another pic from the open area DSC00169.JPG|tire in the woods covered in snow (bike trail) DSC00170.JPG|Walking in the woods :D DSC00171.JPG|Shadows from the trees DSC00172.JPG|Snowy DSC00174.JPG|I love how the snow sits on tree trunks, its so pretty :) DSC00175.JPG|Deep snow, barely able to walk here DSC00176.JPG|More pretty tree trunks covered in snow xD DSC00177.JPG|Blue skies DSC00178.JPG|Long walk in the woods DSC00179.JPG|Fallen Tree and branches DSC00180.JPG|Base of a tree, only half has snow DSC00181.JPG|The sun kept making lense glares in my pictures haha, but they are pretty so its all good DSC00182.JPG|Tree shot DSC00183.JPG|Sun's shining through the trees DSC00184.JPG|Climbing over falled trees DSC00187.JPG|So cold out brr DSC00189.JPG|Had to Climb over this branch DSC00190.JPG|This looked cool so I took a pic. I personally said it looked like a person doing a back bend xD DSC00192.JPG|Snow everywhere DSC00193.JPG|I thought this was pretty cool looking sooo... yeah xD Heres a pic of a tree trunk! DSC00195.JPG|Another glare DSC00197.JPG|Stump with snow DSC00198.JPG|trails in the snow DSC00199.JPG|trails DSC00200.JPG|Branches bending from the weight of the snow DSC00201.JPG|Next path DSC00202.JPG|More branches bending DSC00203.JPG|So many tracks DSC00204.JPG|Snow above my head, oh no! I got attacked by a few of these while walking... it was cold DSC00205.JPG|Time to cross this, Mission time DSC00206.JPG|Peek-a-boo there is a hole in the snow on a branch DSC00207.JPG|zoomed out shot Heart.JPG|Ice cold heart lol I found this chilling on a branch and thought it looked like a heart DSC00209.JPG|loney snow on the branch DSC00210.JPG|Tunnel effect from the branches DSC00214.JPG|In the snow DSC00215.JPG|Trees trees and more trees DSC00219.JPG|Climbing up a tree, just kidding thats really high up, I'm on my tippy toes xD DSC00221.JPG|Climbing in thorns just to take this pic, painful but worth it DSC00222.JPG|pic from inside the thorn bush DSC00224.JPG|Above the thorns DSC00225.JPG|opening in the bush :D DSC00228.JPG|Panorama 1 DSC00232.JPG|Panorama 2 DSC00233.JPG|Panorama 3 DSC00234.JPG|Pretty scene DSC00238.JPG|Black n White DSC00243.JPG|Took this with an effect on my camera called water color, My dad was walking ahead of me and this is what came out of it. I thought it looked pretty legit xD DSC00249.JPG|More snow :) DSC00252.JPG|This picture is in illustration as an effect on my camera DSC00253.JPG|Same pic but in water color, I'm pretty sure when you click them the effect shows DSC00256.JPG|Another illustration pic DSC00257.JPG|Water color version of the puddle hopefully these work otherwise you've just looked at duplicates of pictures xD DSC00259.JPG|Illustration shot DSC00265.JPG|Huge lense glare DSC00266.JPG|Water color effect DSC00267.JPG|Illustration one DSC00270.JPG|Illustration, my dad got in the shot again DSC00271.JPG|Water color with dad in frame lol DSC00289.JPG|Illustration of roots DSC00290.JPG|Water color roots DSC00293.JPG|A unfinished hideout, in water color, My dad needs to stop walking in front of the camera xD DSC00292.JPG|Fallen tree After Hurricane Sandy (About a Month Later) DSC00082.JPG|There is sand everywhere now, more than before DSC00085.JPG|More sand DSC00086.JPG|outside the other window DSC00087.JPG|Seaside in ruins DSC00089.JPG|Sand dunes in the lot DSC00090.JPG|lot with supplies DSC00094.JPG|some damage DSC00096.JPG|some garbage sitting on the sidewalk DSC00097.JPG|Broken fence DSC00100.JPG|Garabage bags lined the streets DSC00104.JPG|sand in the yards DSC00105.JPG|Theres a boat in the yard DSC00113.JPG|Garbage piled up from stores DSC00114.JPG|More debris DSC00115.JPG|Caution tape DSC00116.JPG|more stuff DSC00117.JPG|Driving passed all of this was so sad DSC00120.JPG|Blurry picture but this is the sand dunes lining the edges of the streets to keep the water away DSC00121.JPG|More sand DSC00122.JPG|the dunes DSC00123.JPG|the sandy parking lot DSC00124.JPG|The Ferris Wheel DSC00125.JPG|When we drove to seaside they had tons of people helping clean up the streets, and they made these piles for the trucks to come pick up DSC00126.JPG|Another pile DSC00129.JPG|Near the boardwalk, sadly I couldn't get any pics of it DSC00131.JPG|More cleanup DSC00132.JPG|Garbage everywhere DSC00134.JPG|It survived lol DSC00135.JPG|some bricks piled up DSC00136.JPG|Caution things everywhere DSC00139.JPG|The road is blocked by these big trucks DSC00140.JPG|The huge sand dune DSC00142.JPG|Water flooding the streets as houses are pumped DSC00143.JPG|water running down the street, crooked shot, the car was moving xD DSC00144.JPG|More water DSC00147.JPG|One house that was damaged badly DSC00148.JPG|Concrete was pulled up DSC00152.JPG|So the porch broke.. not sure if it belongs to this house though Drawings Fantasy doorway sketch.jpg|Fantasy Doorway Sketch One Fantasy doorway sketch 2.jpg|Fantasy Doorway Sketch two dog sketch.jpg|Dog sketch (I uploaded this before but I would like it in this section too) pumpkin sketch.jpg|Cinderella's pumpkin carriage sketch (I made this in 7th grade for a play we had to do for english) subway sketch.jpg|Subway Sketch/ New York underground railroad Fish painting.jpg|Fish Painting Fish yin and yang.jpg|Fish Yin and Yang for one of my classes awhile back Sketch.jpg|Pond Sketch Ariel Drawing.jpg|Ariel Drawing. Pardon minor mistakes I corrected after taking this picture xD 13 Reasons Why Sketch.jpg|13 Reasons Why By Jay Asher inspired drawing. It's one of my most favorite books and was the book that got me started with really reading. Ceramic fantasy door.jpg|Ceramic Project. I know its not a drawing but this is the project that the drawing was being the basis for. Fantasy Door Final Product.jpg|This is the fantasy doorway ceramic project painted and finished. I like how it came out for the most part considering it was the end of the semester and there was barely any paint left so Im happy with what it turned out to be considering what I had to work with. Category:Just Us Friends Category:Josie's Random Pages :D :D Category:Pictures Category:Photos Category:Templates Category:Cool Category:Content Category:Of course I did Category:Everything I can think of Category:JOSIE IS EPIC 8) Category:Just because Josie is amazing ;) Category:Josie Category:ZKJ :DDDDDDDDDDDDD Category:Cool like Jagger Category:Photo Splatter Page Category:Organization Category:Wow Category:Image wiki templates Category:Images Category:People Category:Art Category:Snapshots Category:Black and white Category:Photography Category:Plants Category:Drawing Category:Scenery Category:Outside Category:Random Category:Rocks